


Paging Dr. Vantas to the alien experimentation bay

by reinkist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Meteorstuck, PWP, Sub Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinkist/pseuds/reinkist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The point," Karkat says, balling up the cape and tossing it over one shoulder, "is that I'm curious as fuck about your horrific alien biology, but you never take off any clothes, or let me see anything, really."</p>
<p>"Oh, man," Dave groans. "There's nothing to <i>see</i>, jesus."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paging Dr. Vantas to the alien experimentation bay

**Author's Note:**

> imagine them getting to the meteor at least three or four years later than they do in canon, that's what's going on here
> 
> this is self indulgent as hell sorry
> 
> though not sorry enough to keep from posting it i guess :]

"Come on! You said you would." Karkat scowls down at Dave, arms crossed over his chest. Dave looks up at him from his desk chair, mouth in a tight line.

"Yeah but we were kinda in the middle of shit. You can't expect me to keep weird promises that I agreed to while you had your hand down my pants in the lab," Dave grumbles, scowling back up at Karkat.

"Hm." Karkat puts a hand on Dave's chest, pushing him all the way back into the chair. Dave is so full of shit. He's horny as fuck already, Karkat can tell. His chest is rising and falling quickly, and he's absolutely _dripping_ with pheromones. "I don't know. You seemed pretty fucking enthusiastic about it then."

"What's even the point?" Dave keeps grumbling, but Karkat knows it's all for show, all for some misguided personal quest to stay in control of his own emotions. Oh, it's hot. Karkat can already feel the pulse thrumming between his own legs, and despite all the misguided protests, it's not really hard at all to get Dave out of his cape.

"The point," Karkat says, balling up the cape and tossing it over one shoulder, "is that I'm curious as fuck about your horrific alien biology, but you never take off any clothes, or let me see anything, really."

"Oh, man," Dave groans. "There's nothing to _see_ , jesus."

Karkat rakes his eyes over Dave's body. Dave is sprawled back in the chair, lanky and leggy, his god tier shirt hugging the planes of his chest in a way that makes Karkat's bloodpusher pound. "Bullshit." 

"Ugh. Fine. Sign me up for alien experimentation. You should wear a lab coat and write shit on a clipboard, it'll complete the experience for me." Dave drums his fingers on the arms of the chair. "Paging Dr. Vantas to the alien experimentation bay, we need your expertise in thoroughly cataloging the biological functions of this freakish alien species..."

Karkat drags a hand down Dave's chest, stopping right before the button of his fly. Dave's eyes flutter shut, and he bites down on his lower lip, sucking a breath in between his teeth. "Take your shirt off."

"Oh," Dave says, eyes snapping open. "OK." He pulls the shirt off over his head and drops it to the floor. He leans back into the chair, his arms crossed.

"And...I'm going to take these," Karkat says, tugging Dave's sunglasses off by the bridge and setting them on the desk.

Dave gapes at him. "Oh, what, no..."

"Complete. Observation," Karkat says, grabbing Dave by the chin, pinning him with a heated look.

"O...K..." Dave actually shivers, eyes wide. "OK, OK, fine..."

Karkat lets him go, straightening up, crossing his arms. "Pants."

Dave makes a little sound that pretty much instantly diverts Karkat's entire circulatory system, and fumbles at the fly of his own pants. He lets out a shaky breath, pushing them and his boxers down over his hips. He struggles a little to untie his shoes, but eventually gets the whole tangle of clothing off. Karkat kicks it across the room, and Dave collapses back into the chair.

"Do I get to do this to you later? Do I get to satisfy my own insatiable curiosity for xenobiology?" Dave is looking a little dizzy. Karkat pulls Dave's arms away from his own chest, pinning them to the armrests.

"Maybe." Dave groans. "Now keep your hands there, I mean it." Dave sucks in another breath and complies, gripping the armrests like the chair is about to blast off. Right. Yes.

Karkat steps back, gaze flickering over Dave, focusing on key areas that will definitely merit further study, like the soft-looking nubs on Dave's chest, or the odd little hollow in the center of his stomach, and yeah, his strange, permanently exposed bulge, or "dick," he guesses he means, which is already poking up a little bit from between his legs.

"Nothing to look at my ass," Karkat scoffs. Dave gives him a look, half exasperated, half horny as fuck. OK, so, compliments are good, based on the way Dave's dick just seemed to move. That's definitely worth investigation. But not yet. He sits beside Dave in the other chair, and leans in.

Dave's chest is pretty flat, flatter than Karkat's, but it still has contours, which Karkat explores slowly with one palm. Humans are so odd, covered completely in such a fine layer of soft, nearly invisible hairs. Almost like fur. Didn't Dave say at one point that it was basically vestigial fur? Interesting.

There are a lot of scars crisscrossing Dave's chest, most of them thin, fine lines, much lighter than the surrounding skin. There are a couple that are deeper, that Karkat can actually feel under his fingertips, and he traces one, up to Dave's collarbone, and runs his fingers across that, too, mapping Dave's skeletal structure under his skin.

Oh, yeah. Those little nubs on Dave's chest really are soft. He runs a fingertip over one, and then the other. Dave makes a tiny, strangled sound, and bites down on his lip, his brow furrowed, eyes scrunched tight. Karkat rubs one in circles between his finger and thumb, and watches with fascination as Dave's dick rises, getting stiffer, an opening at the top showing more and more of a sensitive looking red underlayer. Holy shit.

"What does that feel like?" Karkat asks, his voice coming out rough around the edges. He rolls the nub between his fingertips again, and Dave gasps a little.

"G-good," he answers. "Really good. Like you're tugging on a line that...uh, goes straight to my dick. Shit..." Karkat gives the nub a gentle pinch, and Dave makes a desperate sound.

Karkat lets out a shaky breath, trying to get control over his own reactions. They've barely even done anything yet, and he already feels wet as hell. How is that even fucking possible? He runs his palm down from Dave's chest to his lower abdomen, and holy shit is it soft, here. Holy shit. He can't believe Dave is just allowing him to do this, unquestioningly allowing Karkat to trail the tips of his claws over his most vulnerable spots, scant centimeters away from the vital organs under that thin human skin. Fuck...

He tugs a little at the strange indentation in the center of Dave's stomach. "What is this for, anyway?" he asks, and is a little embarrassed at how shaky his voice is, how needy.

Dave is breathing hard, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "In...in the womb, there's this tube that connects there and you get nutrients and shit passed into you from your mom. Though I mean, I keep wondering, why the fuck do any of us have belly buttons anyway? I don't understand...ectobiology..." Karkat lays his palm flat against Dave's stomach, unable to stop marvelling at just how soft he is, and, god damn, his own bulge is threatening to unsheathe at how much trust Dave is putting in him right now.

He takes a few deep breaths. He pokes at Dave's hipbones, examines the crease between body and thigh, runs his fingers over the line of hair that changes considerably in consistency and texture as it goes down. "Why is there so much hair, here, anyway?" He stops, just shy of Dave's dick, smirking to himself.

Dave squirms. "Fuck if I know," he gets out, voice unsteady. "Fuck, Karkat, just..."

Oh, hell no. Karkat pulls his hand back and stands up, a satisfied smirk spreading over his face. "Just what? I'm conducting xenobiological experiments, here. Is there something else you'd rather be doing with your time?"

"Jesus christ," Dave groans. "You fuck." His dick strains upwards, and Karkat's eyes widen. Very, very interesting.

He grins down at Dave, and Dave smiles back, exasperated, affectionate. It's getting...really hot in here. Karkat starts to pull his sweatshirt over his head, but changes his mind, and pulls the hem back down over his hips. Uh...fuck it. He toes off his shoes, and unzips his fly. Dave is laughing a little to himself as Karkat kicks off his pants.

"So how's that impartial xenobiological examination treating you?" Dave says, smirking, and Karkat raises an eyebrow at him.

"Quiet. Too much unwanted input from the subject is going to skew my results." Dave laughs, head falling against the back of the chair, chest heaving.

Karkat kneels in front of him, pushing at Dave's knees, sliding his hands up his thighs, pushing his legs apart. Dave groans, and a milky white bead of genetic material oozes from the tip of his dick. Oh, wow.

"You liked that?" Karkat asks, almost reverently, pushing Dave's legs wider, and Dave _writhes_ , biting down hard on his lower lip, his knuckles going white on the armrests of the chair.

"Y-Yeah," Dave answers, voice shaky, low, with a desperate edge to it that sends lightning shooting up through Karkat's stomach, and Karkat clenches his thighs tightly together, fuck, fuck, not yet, not yet.

"Why? Tell me."

Dave groans. "Karkat, fuck..." Karkat lifts one of Dave's legs back, hooking it over the armrest, pinning Dave's wrist there. Dave's dick falls back against his stomach with the motion, and Dave makes a _sound_ that nearly does away with all of Karkat's self control.

"Tell me," Karkat repeats when he's gotten his breathing under control, dragging a fingertip down the underside of Dave's dick, then in a circular pattern over the unbelievably soft, delicate skin of the sacs underneath. Dave lets out a desperate little sob.

"I...you..." He tries again, letting his head fall to one side, squeezing his eyes shut, flushed all the way down to his chest. "Turns out that I uh...that I... _really_ like the way you look at me."

Karkat feels something powerful expand in his chest, light and warm and overwhelming. He stares up at Dave, and he doesn't even know how this is possible, that Dave can feel even a fraction of the shit that Karkat feels for him. Dave's eyes open, and his breath catches as their eyes lock. "Dave..."

Dave shivers, hands tightening on the armrests. "Oh, fuck."

Karkat considers him for another moment, then sits back on his heels. "Touch yourself. I want to see that."

Dave's eyes widen. "Oh...my god. Karkat. No fucking problem." He grabs his dick with the hand that's not pinned, and arches up, gasping in relief. Karkat watches in fascination. He's done that before, quite a few times, with his hand down Dave's pants, but honestly most of the sex they have is frantic dry humping in the lab after everyone else is asleep. It's not like they don't have fucking blocks of their own, but there's just something about they way they tend to cuddle up together, maybe, or about the way the light from whatever movie they're watching flickers over them. Or maybe it's just the comfortable familiarity of the setting that makes both of them so unrelentingly horny, and honestly the more they fool around on that damn couch the worse it gets.

So anyway, this is new, but at the same time, it isn't. Karkat reaches up, pushing Dave's other leg up so that it, too, is hooked over the armrest. Dave groans, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, and he slows his hand, panting, clearly trying to get control over himself. Karkat smirks.

"Did that almost make you fucking come?" Dave is nodding, frantically, and Karkat bites down on his lip, sliding a hand between his own legs, slipping his fingers between slick folds, crooking them up inside himself just enough to keep his bulge from unsheathing. His willpower is seriously slipping, here.

He lifts his other hand and slides his palm over Dave's...uh, seed sacs? Maybe that's what they're called? His eyes widen as Dave groans, and everything under his hand seems to pulse at his touch. The sacs are drawn almost all the way up into Dave's body now, and wow, what the fuck is even going on with that? Whatever it is, though, it seems good.

Oh, fuck. Karkat tightens the crook of his fingers inside himself. He just really, really, _really_ wants to be inside Dave. Why does half of Dave's dumb species have to not have nooks? And why did Dave have to end up as the kind without one?

"God _damn_ I want to fuck you," Karkat is saying out loud without exactly meaning to, trying desperately to keep his bulge from wriggling out between his fingers.

Dave lets out this _moan_ that shatters Karkat's self control into a million pieces. Karkat groans, his breathing ragged, and as his concentration slips his bulge finally manages to find an opening between his fingers and he gives up, allowing it to slide out all the way. Oh, oh, fuck, the relief of it is practically orgasmic.

Karkat looks up. Dave is flushed and gasping, eyebrows drawn, mouth open. White genetic material is spattered up his stomach. Oh, oh, _damn_.

"Did you just _come_ from that?" Karkat pants, letting his bulge twist around his fingers.

"Yeah," Dave answers with this little love-drunk half smile, and Karkat wants him so bad he doesn't even know what to do.

"You would...want me to? Fuck you?" Karkat asks, sucking in a breath as he squeezes his own bulge in just the right way.

"Yeah," Dave says again, covering his eyes with one hand. "Yeah I would."

Karkat's bulge writhes in his hand, once, twice, and he comes, biting down hard on his lip, pleasure cascading over him, making him feel weak. It's a dry orgasm (relatively -- red still streaks his thighs), not as satisfying as if he'd had something in his nook, but damn was it good, all the same. His bulge retracts, and the feeling of it sends little aftershocks of pleasure through him.

Dave slowly slides his legs off the armrests of his chair, rests his feet on the floor, stretches the kinks out of his back. He leans over and grabs a tissue out of the box on his desk and cleans himself up. They look at each other.

"Do you want to..."

"Should we..."

They both glance at Dave's bed, and Karkat feels another wave of arousal hit him. "Get your ass over there," he says, standing, and Dave scrambles to comply. He jumps into bed, striking his best "draw me like one of your French girls" poses, and Karkat rolls his eyes.

Karkat fiddles with the hem of his sweatshirt. After what he just made Dave go through, though, he seriously has no right to be self conscious, so he strips the whole thing up over his head. Dave lets out a shaky breath.

"Hey," Dave says, voice a little worried. "What if I told you there was a way for you to fuck me?"

Karkat can feel his pulse start throbbing again between his legs. He crosses his arms over his chest. "I'm listening." Karkat is proud of how steady his voice is.

Dave rolls over onto his stomach, canting his hips upward a little, tightly gripping the sheets. "H-Human males fuck each other all the time." He's blushing again, furiously, and he buries his face in the blanket. "Up, uh. Up the ass."

Oh. _Oh_.

Trolls do that too, but it hadn't even occurred to Karkat, because it's something only ever done between kismesises. Oh. Oh, _damn_. The idea puts an itch under Karkat's skin that he's going to have a hard time admitting to. Every instance that he blatantly blurs quadrants with this alien is seriously, seriously doing it for him in a way nothing has _ever_ done it for him before.

"Yes. Yes, I want to do that," Karkat practically growls, and Dave makes this amazing, horny little sound. "Trolls do that too, but only when...uh..." Karkat feels heat throb through him as a more explicit visual presents itself unapologetically in his mind's eye, of Dave on his knees, spread open in front of him, moaning desperately into his pillow. He lets out a shaky breath. But Dave is still hiding his face, nervousness clear in all the lines of his body. "F-fuck. But not...now. Later. If you want to."

Dave looks up at him, still looking a little nervous, but also a little disappointed.

"Turn over," Karkat says, twirling his finger in demonstration, and Dave does so immediately, head on the pillow, arms to his sides, dick almost fully hard again against his stomach. Holy shit.

Karkat takes a deep breath and straddles Dave's lap. Fuck. OK. He grinds down against the underside of Dave's dick, feeling that hard length slip against the wet folds of his nook. Ohhhh, fuuuuuck.

Dave looks totally overcome, dizzy, and his hips thrust up, his hands spasming in the sheets. Karkat grinds down against him again, and this time he doesn't even try to stop his bulge from unsheathing completely. It coils itself snugly around Dave's dick, pulsing, squeezing, and Dave wraps his arms around his own head, arching, crying out.

Karkat takes each of Dave's wrists gently in his hands and pulls them to either side, and Dave shivers, letting out a breathy little moan as Karkat pins his hands to the mattress. Fuck, fuck...Dave's pupils are blown in the low light, his lips parted, expression so open and _smitten_ that it sends a wave of heat plunging through him. A pulsing throb rolls up his bulge, and Dave gasps at the feeling of it, thrusting upwards as best he can under Karkat's weight. Oh, _wow_.

_Red,_ Karkat thinks, deliriously. No wonder that's the name of this feeling. He can feel it at the core of himself, raw and desperate, never satisfied, always hungry for more of Dave, more conversation, more of his voice, more of his body, more of _this_...He crushes his mouth to Dave's, and Dave whines, arching against him, kissing him back, just as rough.

They kiss until they can't get enough air, and they break apart, panting. Dave pushes his cheek against Karkat's, gasping into his ear, until he's arching, making the hottest, most desperate noise Karkat has ever heard.

Oh, _fuck_. Karkat shivers with aftershocks of pleasure, his bulge slowly uncoiling and retracting. Dave is shaking, looking completely overwhelmed, and Karkat releases his hands. They come up immediately to frame his face, Dave's thumbs brushing over his cheeks, fingers carding through his hair. His eyes are so shockingly pale and alien, and Karkat loves them, loves _him_.

The two of them look at each other, smiling gently. "Hey, do you want to, uh, take a shower?"

"Together?" Karkat blurts out, and Dave nods, ducking his head.

They hold hands on the way to the ablution block, running across the hallway still totally naked, laughing, huddling together until the water is on and the spray is hot.

How is this something they've never done before? Karkat thinks as he watches Dave rinse his hair under the nozzle of the ablution trap. It's not even sexy exactly, just...nice. He's only ever done ablutions by himself and it's actually really, really nice to have company. As soon as Dave finishes rinsing his hair, Karkat hugs him tightly around the chest, burying his face in Dave's neck.

It's so warm here, the spray coming down on his arms, and Karkat doesn't even know what to say, how to express the absolute mountain of emotions towering inside him, so he hugs Dave tighter and tighter, needing him closer, as close as physically possible. This...is almost close enough. Dave lets out a breathy laugh, hugging him back, just as tightly.

Yeah. They can figure all this shit out together.


End file.
